


Baby

by LunaIssabella



Series: Sugar Daddy - Pompous Pep [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Funny, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: {...} está total y absolutamente jodido. Jodido, en todas sus letras y con mayúsculas {...}





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Lo pidieron y me dije, ¿por qué no?
> 
> Aquí la segunda parte de ''Sugar'', puede que haya más partes ;) espero lo disfruten

**Baby**

Danny grita contra su almohada frustrado hasta más no poder; había pasado las últimas horas pensando y llegó a varias conclusiones producto de esto, pero todas ellas se pueden resumir en una simple oración: está total y absolutamente jodido. Jodido, en todas sus letras y con mayúsculas, la inevitable verdad le llena de frustración.

Primero, tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que Vlad es mucho más sexy de lo que debería ser un hombre de su edad, su propio padre es un ejemplo de esa aseveración y la idea de pensar en él como ''sexy'' le revuelve el estómago, aunque el joven está totalmente convencido de que la sensualidad de Vlad debe ser algo sobrenatural influenciado por sus poderes de fantasma o algo por el estilo. Cualquiera que sea la razón debería de ser ilegal verse como él.

Segundo, al parecer y luego de una exhaustiva investigación en Google, Vlad es algo que el internet llama ''Sugar Daddy'', y lo es de esas mujeres que siempre salen en sus vídeos, las cuales son llamadas ''sugar babys''. Con esa realización debió admitirse que una enorme envidia le llenó pues, y la tercera verdad que lo golpeo durante esas horas, es que no le parecía tan malo serlo.

Darse cuenta de ello, sumado a las ''condiciones'' que parecía formar el trato entre un Sugar Daddy y una o un sugar baby, le hizo sonrojar a niveles inigualables y golpear su cabeza contra su escritorio varias veces. Cuarto y no por eso menos importante, pero si lo más desalentador es que él ni es una mujer ni mucho menos un modelo o alguien medianamente atractivo como para hacerles competencia. Eso último le hace tragar con fuerza y levantar su cabeza de su almohada para abrazarla con fuerza sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Deja escapar un suspiro y frota su rostro con fuerza sabiendo que está jodido, muy, muy jodido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las alocadas ideas que puedan estar rondando su mente, Danny tiene muy en claro algo que llamó su atención desde el comienzo de su investigación. Vlad siempre ha sido alguien conservador y, por decir lo que menos, ermitaño o hasta arisco cuando se trataba de socializar con el resto de personas que habitaban el mundo; dejando de lado lo que provoca en su cuerpo la sensualidad del hombre y los no tan inconscientes deseos de reemplazar a las modelos en sus videos, Danny sabe que algo debió haber ocurrido como para que el hombre haya tenido tal cambio.

Dejando su almohada de lado se sienta mirando a la nada con seriedad, debe averiguar a toda costa lo que sea que haya pasado. Si en el camino saca alguna ventaja de estar alrededor de Vlad y obtener su atención sería un extra que no piensa rechazar.

* * *

Vlad, sentado en su oficina en la Mansión, lee con tranquilidad algunos reportes de la alcaldía firmando papeles aquí y allá cuando es necesario. Unos toques en la puerta le hacen detenerse y concede el paso viendo a su secretaria entrar con una Tablet en la mano caminando hacia su escritorio.

—Señor Masters —dice mostrándole la Tablet—, el último vídeo que subió es el que más visitas a tenido.

Vlad observa la gráfica de actividad de su cuenta de Instagram y asiente evaluando rápidamente los números.

—Gracias Beatrice, puedes retirarte —la mujer asiente y da la media vuelta saliendo de la oficina.

Una vez la puerta se cierra Vlad suspira dejando su bolígrafo a un lado de los papeles y entrelaza sus dedos apoyando sus codos en el escritorio.

—Perfecto —dice para si mismo—, esto era necesario.

Sonríe un poco cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos antes de bajar sus brazos para regresar a su trabajo.

—Todo va acorde a lo que había planeado —dice para si mismo concentrándose en los papeles frente a él.


End file.
